There are many different types of preparation or dispensing devices for chilled, viscous edible foods such as soft ice cream commonly known as “soft serve”, custard, gelatin and the like. These systems commonly operate as a stand alone unit that can be moved about on casters. They may contain a refrigeration unit, a reservoir or hopper that can be used as a storage vessel for unfrozen food, and a barrel or vessel where the food is frozen. The barrel may contain an agitator to move the food about in the barrel or vessel.
For quality control purposes and food safety concerns these preparation or dispensing devices often contain one or more temperature sensors that are used to sense the temperature of the product or the temperature of the refrigeration unit. The temperature sensors are often used to control the temperature of the refrigeration unit, particularly by setting a high temperature where the refrigeration unit compressor will cut-in or turn on and a low temperature where the compressor will cut-out or turn off.
There remains a need in this area for improved chilled food preparation or dispensing apparatuses.